I want you to need me (edited)
by Ryoko and Me in Love
Summary: How to tell her I love her... T/R Please R+R


Disclaimer:

I do not own any of these Tenchi muyo characters; they are copyrighted by AIC and Pioneer.

This story is all about Ryoko and Tenchi, If you like Aeke Please DON'T read this story. And this is my first fiction and I know my grammar is bad, being as a foreigner I do try my best. Please R+R but please be gentle on. ^_* 

Thank you 

Ok let the story begins. 

6-8-2001 Edited on 23-9-2001 **THANK TO _M'lady Sliver _who were the author of The Gamble **

****

I want you to need me 

Chapter 1 

It was spring now in Okiyama. You could smell the cherry blossoms that filled in the air. Ryoko sat on the top of the tree Funaho lost in thought and tears ran down her chin. "What am I doing here? Why have I let such emotions bother me? Oh no, the feelings are like hell..." She almost yelled the words to herself.

Meanwhile in the house, "Where is Ryoko? Does anyone know where she is? She seems to be missing. I haven't seen her since yesterday night." asked Tenchi.

"Lord Tenchi, how did you know she has been missing since last night...." said Ayeka. 

Tenchi scratched his head nervously. "Well...I am ah.... I was... Huh..." This is very tough question. How do I answer her...? He asked himself mentally.

"Because I asked him to help me look for her last night to help to test my new invention. Do you want to help me, too, Miss Ayeka?" said Washu.

"Huh... Oh, well, I'd like to help Miss Washu, but I'm busy. I have to do the laundry now." She just ran away.

"And how about you two," she looked at Kiyone and Sasami.

"I need to do the part time job. Come on now, Mihoshi, hurry up we will be late for the job..." Kiyone just grabbed Mihoshi's collar and ran away too.

" Wow.... Kiyone, did we have the job to do today? Wait ...ah..."said Mihoshi, with a very confused look.

Washu and Tenchi look at each other and they found out Sasami and Ryo-oki is gone too. "Thank you little Washu," said Tenchi.

"Tenchi, you should tell the girls who you love. You can't hide yourself forever. They can't wait for you any longer. You should know that and you better find Ryoko right now if you know what I mean." said Washu looking at his eyes. 

"How did you know what was in my mind?" said Tenchi.

Washu shook her and said, "TUTTUTTUT! You forget who is, don't you?

"Well..." Tenchi head down on his feet, and he went out of the house to find Ryoko.

On top of the tree, Ryoko was still crying very hard. Her eyes were red and puffy. "Oh, Tenchi... Tenchi... It is too hard for me to keep carrying on loving you now.... What can I do? I feel like my heart is broken when I see the way you to talk to Ayeka. I wonder what I came back here for. And why don't you stay with Ayeka on Jurai. That has given me hope to believe you aren't in love with her." Ryoko spoke to herself. She flew down to the ground and didn't notice the sounds of footsteps following her. Her mind went back into deep thought again. "Should I give up now?" She whispered to herself again.

"What do you want to give up, Ryoko?" A voice asked behind her. The question made her jump. But she didn't respond or even turn around.

The voice behind her asked again, "Please tell me now! What do you want to give up?"

"You, of course! Tenchi," her voice shook. She fell down on her knees.

"What! .... Why?" He said as he walked in front of her. He then knelt down to face her and looked at her golden eyes. She just turned her head to the other side. She didn't dare to look into his eyes. Ryoko's shoulder's shook and she sobbed. For once she just let her emotions take control of her. She didn't respond to his question. "Ryoko.... I.… I'm so sorry... I have given you a very hard time... I know... Please forgive me and don't leave. Ryoko, I need you," he said as he hugged her to him.

Ryoko looked shocked. What did he just say? "What do you mean by that? You need me!? Tenchi, do you love me? I want you to need me as well..." she said nervously. 

When he just about wants to say something, Ayeka showed up. "Lord Tenchi. What are you doing here? You brazen hussy! Get your hands off him." Ayeka said as she slapped on Ryoko's hand. "Get off of him now!" Ayeka said angrily. 

Ryoko looked at Tenchi, awaiting his reaction, but he just stood here without saying a word. Ryoko looked at him, disappointed. When she just teleported away, just left Tenchi at a loss. "Lord Tenchi, are you all right! Did that woman do something to you? Your face looks very pale." said Ayeka, the sound of her voice was full of concern.

"She didn't do anything to me. Don't worry, Miss Ayeka, I'm fine. Let's go back to the house now. It's almost dinner time." said Tenchi, preoccupied.

"Ryoko, where have you been? I was very worried about you." said Sasami while she cooked. She had turned around and seen Ryoko standing in front of the cupboard taking a bottle of sake out. 

"Well, I just want have some time alone. I'm fine. Thank you, Sasami!" said Ryoko.

"Ryoko it's almost dinner time now. Can you help me to set the table? Please." Sasmai said innocently. 

"Sure I will help." Ryoko said quietly.

"Hello! Everyone, dinner is ready! Come on now." said Sasami, in her cheerful voice, so everyone sat by the wooden table. But soon everyone noticed something wrong with Ryoko and Tenchi. He tried to sit closer to Ryoko but she just stood up and asked Sasami, "Can I exchange seats with you?" 

"Huh... Well, why not." Sasami replied and she stood up. They swapped seats. Tenchi looked very sad and glanced at Ryoko. She avoided his gazes and continued to eat.

"Ryoko, are you sick or something?" asked Mihoshi. 

"I'm fine!" Ryoko replied. 

"Well, I know now you're not sick. Then it must be..." Washu interrupted.

"Must be what?" Everyone asked.

She continued to say, "Then it must be. ...Tenchi." Washu stopped and looked at Tenchi. Everyone looked at him except Ryoko. His face turned red. "It must be that Tenchi is sick so Ryoko afraid he could give his cold to her. So she doesn't want to sit near him." As she finishes what she says everyone sweat dropped.

"Well ...excuse me, I'm finished." said Ryoko and she stood up.

"That's not like you. Are you ok, Ryoko? You only had one bowl of rice. Is it because my food has made you lose your appetite or something else?" said Sasami with her sad look.

" No... It isn't your fault. I'm just suddenly not hungry at all. Sorry, Sasami." And then, so she just teleported away. 

"She's acting so unusual lately," said Kiyone.

"She's always like that. What a brazen hussy she is." said Ayeka coldly.

"Well then, I'm finished. I guess I have to go back to the lab for my new experiment. Thank you, Sasami. What a great meal." said Washu and then she was gone in the closet door. 

Later, Tenchi knocked on the closet door. "Little Washu, can I talk to you?" asked Tenchi.

"Yes! Come on in." said Washu.

"Thanks, little Washu. Well... Can you do me a favour?" asked Tenchi.

"What's up, Tenchi?" asked Washu.

"Can you add something in my room to make my room soundproof," asked Tenchi. 

"Yes! That is easy, but why do you want me to do it? What is it for?" asked Washu with a curious look.

Tenchi cleared his throat, and then said, "You see, every time I want to talk to Ryoko it's always interrupted by Ayeka or someone else. I'm so fed up from that and I'm afraid she'll be gone forever before I tell her what I feel. I couldn't stand it if that happened." said Tenchi with listless look.

"Poor you. Ok, then you are so lucky. Today I just happen to have my latest invention," said Washu in her childish voice. Then she took out a small silver box from her shirt pocket.

"What is that for…? Can that little box make my room soundproof? I doubt it..." said Tenchi curiously.

"Yes, you're right. This thing can't make your room soundproof, but it's more than that." she said. She walked towards to him and put her hand on his shoulder and pressed the tiny button in the silver box. Suddenly he noticed the place surrounding them had changed. 

Meanwhile, Ryoko, very upset, sat against Funaho by the side of the lake. * I know he wanted to say something. I wonder what he wanted to say. I'm so mad at him for the way he acted after he saw Ayeka. * She sighed in her thoughts.

"Ryoko! Ryoko... Here you are... I've been looking for you." said Tenchi, walking towards her.

"Don't come near me! Go away!" said Ryoko with sombre look.

"Please, would you listen to me? Why are you avoiding me so much? Is to make my heart ache?" said Tenchi in hysterics.

Ryoko looked at him shocked. She'd never seen him act like that. She didn't know how to respond to those questions, so she just stood there, still and very shocked.

Suddenly Tenchi wrapped his arms around her waist, leaned his head on her shoulder, and whispered in her ear, "Please don't leave me. Ryoko I...I..." He stopped, raised his head up, and asked, "Do you hear something?"

Ryoko said " Huh?" They looked each other. Then they heard someone calling their names. The voices sounded like Ayeka and Kiyone.

"Lord Tenchi, where are you?" Ayeka called out. "Ryoko...where are you?" 

"Ayeka, can we go back home now? I'm so tired and I'm sure Tenchi will be fine." It sounded like Kiyone was complaining about she was forced her to go with Ayeka. "Please, Ayeka," said Kiyone.

"No, I'm sure they are somewhere near here. That woman must be trying to seduce Tenchi again. I won't allow this to happen." said Ayeka angrily. Kiyone sighed. 

"Oh no! Here she comes again... This time I cannot let her disturb us again." Tenchi then took the little silver box out of his pocket. Ryoko looked confused at him.

He pressed that button on the box. "What the hell is going on here? Where are we now?" she said when she noticed the place surrounding her is totally different from where they had been.

"Great, it's working." Tenchi said with a joyful voice.

"What do you mean? Huh? Why are you so happy? Can you tell me where we are we exactly? Tell me now!" Ryoko said nervously.

"Calm down Ryoko. Please calm down." Both of his hands were on her shoulders and he looked into her eyes as she looked into his. They both blushed. 

"What is the big idea; where are we? Tenchi, please tell me. I'm worried about your safety." Ryoko said seriously.

"Don't worry, Ryoko. We're just in another dimension." He showed her the device. "This one is similar to the dimension turner, do you remember? But this one is only affected by whoever is holding the device. I was holding onto you, so you were affected, too." Tenchi said quietly.

"Huh? That means in this world there is only you and me in here." Said Ryoko confusedly.

"I think so." Said Tenchi quietly.

"But why did you take me here?" Ryoko said curiously.

"Well... You should know why..." Tenchi held her much closer to him and said, "I have something to tell you that I hid long ago. Whenever I tried to tell you, every time when I just had a chance to hold you and tell you, something is always in the way. I was so fed up. So I asked Washu to help me this time... Before it is too late." He looked at her warmly.

"So what do you want to tell me then. You want to tell me to leave or tell me you love Ayeka!" said Ryoko as she shook his hands off of her and gave him a cold look. 

"Oh... Come on, Ryoko! That is absolutely ridiculous. Why would I want to ask you to leave? And why do you think I love Miss Ayeka?"

Ryoko interrupted him. "Why! You better ask yourself!" Said Ryoko angrily.

"I don't understand what makes you think I love her." said Tenchi.

Ryoko started to sob and said, "Every time when she is around you, you ignores me. You always shout at me all the time. You talk to her more politely, for me you just..." She choked for those words. 

*Oh, no, what have I done to her...* Tenchi thought mentally. "No, Ryoko. This isn't what you think..." He tried to cuddle her once more.

But she just stepped back and said, "But that is what you have done to me..." She still choked. "Please let me go!" said Ryoko.

He cupped her face and said, "You are not going anywhere..."

"What do you want from me?" said Ryoko.

"Ryoko. What can I do to make you stay with me?" asked Tenchi.

"You always knew the reason what made me stay here. But what is your reason? Tell me..." asked Ryoko.

Tenchi winked. "I don't know your reason. But I do know my one reason." he said while he hugged her tightly.

"Hey you!" She blushed and hit his chest gently. "You're making fun of me." She pouted. 

"Come on! How about we say it together." Said Tenchi, who blushed. 

"Well... Ok..." Ryoko replied. Their faces turned red, then they looked into each other's eyes.

"Because I love you! And I want you to need me." They said it at the same time. Both of them got closer and closer until their lips meet. At first it was very gentle, and then more passionate and more frenzied...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wanna be the face you see when 

You close your eyes

I wanna be the touch you need every single night

I wanna be your fantasy

And be your reality

And everything between

I want you to need me 

Like the air you breathe

I want you to feel me 

In everything

I want you to see me

In your every dream 

The way that I taste you, feel you, breathe you, need you

I want you to need me, need me

Like I need you

I wanna be the eyes that look deep into your soul

I wanna be the world to you I just want it all

I wanna be your deepest kiss

The answer to your every wish

And all you ever need

I want you to need me

Like the air you breathe 

I want you to feel me 

In everything 

I want you to see me 

In your every dream

The way that I taste you, feel you, breathe you, 

Need you 

I want you to need me 

'Coz I need you more then you could know

And I need you to never never let me go

And I need to be deep inside your heart 

I just want to be everywhere you are

I wanna be the touch you need every single night

I wanna be you fantasy

And be your reality 

And everything between...

I want you to need me

Like the air you breathe 

I want you to feel me 

In everything 

I want you to see me 

In your every dream

'Coz baby I taste you, feel you, breathe you, need you

I want you to need me, need me 

Like I need you

Produced & Arranged by Matt Serletic

From Celine Dion All the way...A decade of Song

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They broke the kiss and caught some air. They looked deeply into their love's eyes. 

"Do you still want to give up on me?" Tenchi said. He embraced her.

"No. I never never want to let you go." said Ryoko.

"I need you so badly. " aid Tenchi and held her even tighter.

"So do I!" Said Ryoko. They kissed again.

And 

Do you want read more? Just tell me. Because I didn't had enough self-confident for it. Thank you for your reading.


End file.
